The present invention relates to a storage rack for usage in an order-picking system having a plurality of rack planes being arranged on top of each other, each of which includes a plurality of rack compartments arranged side-by-side.
The present invention further relates to an order-picking system comprising an article warehouse, at least one storage rack in accordance with the present invention, and a conveyor.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a method for order-picking articles, wherein the articles are manually picked in accordance with a picking order, and wherein the storage rack of the present invention is employed.